Grow Up!
by Addicted 2 daydreaming
Summary: Abi, Wendy's daughter goes to Neverland. Everyone but Peter and the lost boys have grown up. Peter can't help having odd feelings towards Abi, feelings he's never felt before. IS PETER PAN IN LOVE!  Peter is 16 not 18 so still a boy!
1. Chapter 1

Grow up!

Abi, Wendy's daughter ends up going to Neverland. Everyone but Peter and the lost boys have grown up and moved on. Peter can't help feeling odd feelings towards Abi, feelings he's never felt before. IS PETER PAN IN LOVE :O! Peter is 16 (Not 18 so still a boy!)

1:

Abi ran out of the house, ignoring the screams of her enraged mother. She had really got herself into too much trouble now. It wasn't as if she'd meant to throw the vase of water at James Harrington, it had just happened. She had just been so excruciatingly bored, sitting at the dinner table watching his smug face looking her over for some strange unknown reason.

It had been a relief when dinner was finished and she was excused to the drawing room, but much to her displeasure, Mr. Harrington had followed. Before she knew what she was doing, she had turned around and thrown the water all over his smug face and expensive suit.

Abi kept on running, no caring if she was being followed, not caring how much her feet hurt and her dress soaked. She sat down on a park bench in the rainy night and sobbed in her disgrace. She curled up on the bench and closed her eyes. She couldn't go home, not now, she had ruined everything.

She had known exactly why the Harrington's had been invited round. James Harrington was looking for a wife and there parents were trying to push them together. She had reached her 15th birthday and her whole world had moved away from dolls and toys. She had grown out of the love stories and was being thrust into the real world.

Abi blinked and shielded her eyes as a lamp was thrust in her face. "Abigail Fairheart? People have been looking for you all over. Come along home" Said the officer in his smart uniform with the polished brass buttons. He beckoned to someone and they picked up a shivering Abi as if she were one of the neglected rag dolls from her nursery.

She lay in bed looking at the ceiling, trying to stay awake to hear her parent's conversation. Her father was full of anger at her mother for what had happened and her mother was just as angry at her father. Her father blamed her mother for treating Abi like a child with all her "ridiculous stories" and her mother blamed her father for trying to make her grow up to fast.

Abi let out a sigh and sat in the window, her opinion wasn't wanted anymore. All she was needed for anymore was to be married off to some rich gentleman. The rain had stopped and she could gaze out across the city in peace. It was so beautiful; she could almost forget the scandal she had caused earlier, almost

Turning from the window she screamed. Her scream was cut short by a hand across her mouth, a blindfold around her eyes and two large figures pushing her out of the window. When the blindfold was removed, she found herself tied to the mast of a great wooden ship, with a deck teeming with pirates!

She looked around her in fear. The rooftops of London were gone to be replaced by the approaching image of an island. Abi stared in horror and wondered how on earth she had got here and if it were a dream or not. "HELP ME!" She screamed with all her might, but all she was met with was raucous laughter from the raggedy men around her.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." A silky smooth voice from behind her said. From behind the mast came a man of about 21 with a tangled short black beard and a matt of short, black hair. Atop his head was perched a hat and around his neck was a brutal looking hook. He stood in front of her with a satisfied grin of his pearly white teeth "You're coming with us dear Wendy, like it or not."

"I-I'm not Wendy." She stammered, cowering back against the mast. "My name is Abi, Abigail Elizabeth Fairheart. And I demand to know who you are and why you have kidnapped me? And on another note, where are we?"

The man laughed and took a step towards her. "My name is Captain James "Hook" 2nd of the Jolly Roger, at your service, my father was Captain Hook the 1st" He said with a mock bow towards her, and even removing his hat for show.

"You can't possibly be Hook! Hook is a character from my mother's stories!" Abi said, utterly confused. Hook raised an eyebrow. Abi continued in an agitated voice, "I suppose next you'll be telling me Peter Pan and the lost boys are real!" Hook opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud noise from above.

Above the sign of the skull and crossbones whipping about in the wind came the call of a rooster. "Come and get me Hook! I bet you're still as bad as your old dad the codfish!" All eyes darted upwards, searching for the source of the call.

Abi shook her head in disbelief. Hook snarled in rage and drew his sword. "He's here. Man the guns! I want Pan shot out of the sky!" Hook stepped around the deck carefully, eyes tuned to every possible movement from above. Abi heard a thump from behind her and felt the ropes around her loosen.

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. "Hold on tight Wendy", the boy holding her said with a smile on his lips. Suddenly she felt herself pulled into the air and clung to the boy as if her life depended on it.

She looked down and screamed as she realized she actually was in the air. Completely out of shock, Abi let go of the flying boy and felt herself falling towards the trees below. She screamed as she hurtled down towards the forest, hoping and praying that it was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Needed to upload a chapter of something so here's Grow up! Chapter 2 and 3 will be on its way…hopefully.

2:

Every branch hit her way down through the trees and landed with a painful thump on the forest floor. She sat up and looked around. Her head hurt and there was stinging from her cheek. When she put her fingers to the stinging it was wet with blood. Just then she heard the trees rustling with movement and she looked towards the sound. It was getting closer and closer and then, a figure burst through the bushes and into the clearing she'd landed in.

It was the flying boy from before. She scrambled backwards away from him. "Wendy it's me. It's Peter" She stood up and ran behind a rock. "Wendy? Come on, where are you?" Abi grabbed a pointy stick and stood up. "Are you okay, I thought you'd know better than to let go." He said, grinning at her. She pointed the stick at his face, causing him to stop and put up his hands.

"Who are you? Why did you call me Wendy? I'm not Wendy!" The boy stepped around the rock towards her. She moved the stick to match his movements, her eyes not moving from his. She took a moment to take in his appearance. He was taller than her with filthy blond hair and piercing blue eyes; he must have been 16 at least and was dressed in raggedy brown and green clothing.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan and if you're not Wendy, who are you?" He said, looking at her inquisitively with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Abi shook her head, trying to take in what he had just said. Peter pan was a childhood story that her mother had always told her, not a real boy standing in front of her.

"My name is Abigail Elizabeth Fairheart; Abi for short, Wendy's my mother. And you are a character from one of her stories, you cannot possibly exist" Peter grabbed the stick out of her hands, jumped over the rock and landed in front of her. He smiled with perfect teeth and looked down on her.

"Sure I don't exist?" He said with another perfect smile. Abi sighed, trying to accept the fact that her mother's story could possibly be real. Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her with behind him. "Come with me, I want to show you something" they ran through the forest until the got to the edge. Abi stood alongside Peter at the edge of a huge cliff, decorated by a dazzling blue waterfall. Peter looked at her as she looked across the view before her.

The whole of Neverland was spread out before her. She could see the Indians' camp, Skull cove, the black castle of the skeleton dwellers, the mermaids' lagoon, The Jolly Roger and the mass of forest below, cut in half by the crystalline river. "It's beautiful. I believe you, you do exist." She said in awe, looking across the scene.

"I'm glad." He said smiling. It was only then Abi realized he'd been staring at her and she returned his gaze. "Want a closer look?" he said, gesturing to the view. She nodded quickly. "Then this time, don't…let…GO!" Peter grabbed her waist and dived off the cliff.

Abi let out a huge scream and clung to Peter in desperation. "We're gonna have to get you some wings of your own. That way, you won't need me to fly" Peter held her to him as they flew over the trees. "See that big tree up ahead" Abi nodded into his shoulder. "Good, because you're landing in it." He said flinging her towards the tree.

"I'm what?" Abi fell down into the tree and slid down screaming. She fell out on a furry bed and raised her head to look around. The place was filled with small beds and furs and bows and arrows lined the walls. The roof was made of roots and earth and tunnels wound off from this main chamber. A small side chamber was covered by a bearskin for a door and Abi wondered what lay inside. It looked like an old hunting lodge.

There was a thump as Peter landed on the bed next to her laughing hysterically. "That was brilliant!" Abi glared at him and smoothed her hair out so it didn't look quite so much like a bird's nest as it had before. "So then, do you tell stories as good as Wendy's?" Abi raised her eyebrows

"I don't know, I'd have to tell you one first. My mother's stories have always been of you." Peter laughed and yelled out a strange noise. A pile of boys came falling out from various places and lined up in front of the bed Abi and Peter were sitting on. There were two that looked and dressed identically, right down to the way their faces creased when they grinned identically. Next to them stood a chubby boy with curly hair poking out from under his hat who looked beaming and full of life as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

The other three were about the same height and all wore furs of some description. The shortest of the three had a mass of curly blond hair that flopped in front of his hazel eyes, despite the fact he shook it away. The middle boy looked out with heavy lidded, deep brown eyes under his floppy brown hair and looked about twelve. The tallest had cropped brown hair and looked as if he'd just reached fourteen. His green eyes searched Abi for some reason she could not fathom but then his surly face cracked into a smile which Abi couldn't help but return.

"Abi, these are the lost boys. That's Curly and the twins" He said pointing to the round boy and the identical smiling boys. "Nibs and Slightly" he pointed to the curly haired boy and the brown eyed one. "And that's Tootles" He nodded to the boys still smiling at Abi. Suddenly a blur of light hit Abi squarely in the side of the head and started tugging at her hair and inspecting her all over. "Oh and that's Tink"

The light hovered a few inches from her nose and she blinked, looking at it inquisitively. "Hello, Tink. It's nice to meet you" Abi turned to Peter, "This is silly, I don't believe in…" Peter dived on her and clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping her talking.

"Never! Say that! Every time you do, a fairy dies, I don't want that to be Tink" Peter let her go and Abi sat up. "Well, I think it's time you explored Neverland." Peter grabbed her hands and pulled her down one of the many tunnels and out into Neverland.


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter this time :P but a longer one will come after, hopefully xxx.

3:

Abi stood on the top of a huge boulder in the forest clearing, looking over the edge worriedly. Her bare toes were curled over the edge of the rock, just holding onto the memory of what balance was. Faith, trust and pixie dust, that's what Peter had said. So for the thousandth time, Abi closed her eyes and fell forwards.

She carefully peeked open one eye and then squeezed it tight shut again as she saw the ground rising towards her at a terrifying rate. As she prepared herself for the hit, she felt Peter's arms around her again and the relief of being put safely on solid ground.

"You'll get it, I'm sure of it." Peter said with his happy grin, "you just need a little more fai…" Abi glared at him so poisonously he stopped mid sentence. She pulled the twigs out of her hair and tossed them away along with the over flowing torrents of frustration. "Flying is easy" said Peter, sitting on a nearby boulder, "If you're going to be around here for a while, you need to learn to fly" he said, hovering up and floating in the air.

"But I don't want to stay" Peter's eyes snapped open and he fell to the ground with a thump in the dust. "I just want to go home; I never wanted to come here." Peter quickly stood up, embarrassed by his fall and stared at her intently, looking for a punch line to the non-existent joke. Abi turned away, unable to face the hurt in those overwhelming blue eyes.

"You can't just leave. You just got here. Abi, what about… about… the lost boys, they love your stories!" Abi turned back to him, her face sullen. When she looked at him, she saw no more than a boy, scared and afraid, capable of no more than childish feelings of possession but she felt pity and friendship towards this awkward boy for she too, could be considered just a little girl by some people.

"Peter, I've been here for a week and a half, my mother and father will be missing me, I have to grow up and live my life" At the words 'grow up' Peter turned away, almost disgusted.

"Why grow up? They would forget you, move on, and stay with m…us." Peter said grabbing her arms tightly. He stood over her, making her want to melt away into the ground or run, run as fast and far as she could away from him.

"I can't, I…I just…" She ran. Just ran, tearing through the forest, ignoring the shouts behind her. At some point she was far enough away that her fast, stumbling run slowed to a jog and then a walk and finally she fell to her knees and cried.

She cried for the loss of family and hope, for order and some kind of normality. She missed her home, with all its imperfections and flaws; she missed her London life with her overbearing parents and distasteful offers of early marriages. As much of the paradise of this miraculous world dazzled her, it could not block out the sense that she did not belong.

Abi stood up, looked around and walked purposefully into the undergrowth. In another part of the forest, a boy sat on his bed of furs, away from the world, angry at the world. Peter pan sat alone, feeling betrayed for the second time. They always wanted to go home. Like mother, like daughter, Abi was just the same.

But she wasn't, she filled him with a feeling of… something he had never felt before. He was scared of this feeling and exhilarated by it. The feeling made him miss her when she was gone and now, his heart burned with such intense pain. Peter got up and ran outside. The sky was growing darker as the night commenced upon them. He could not ignore that feeling any longer; he kicked off into the sky and went in search of Abi.

Abi spent the night under a fallen tree, it protected her from the cold that enveloped her and hid her from unwanted eyes. She crawled out and looked around anxiously but saw nothing.

Peter wrenched himself off the ground where he'd finally resolved to sleep for the night and dragged his feet along the ground as he went in search of Abi again. As he grew more alert, he started to pick up pace and eventually took to the air, he would find her, he had to.

Both went through the forest with purpose, a drive to move forwards, hers was to get away and his was to find a way back to her.

Abi finally reached the edge of a forest and came out onto the beautiful white sand. The sand ran between her toes like water and along to the left, she could see a mass of rock. It was skull cove. Abi walked towards it along the line of the sea, the waves lapping at her feet, persuading her to go out with them and into the sea, but Abi's mind was fixed on the immense skull of rock.


End file.
